


Our Dear Brother

by Ballykissangel



Category: Monk (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adian Monk Feels, Adrian Monk - Freeform, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Anthea Appreciation, Anthea-centric, Big Brother Mycroft, Comfort/Angst, Doctor John Watson, Family Feels, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kid Mycroft, Monk and Sherlock AU, Monk and Sherlock crossover, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft Loves Sweets, Mycroft Runs the World, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft Worries, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft-centric, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Brat, The Other Brother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballykissangel/pseuds/Ballykissangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU 221B series on the theory of the other brother. Adrian comes for a visit, Mycroft is surprised, and Anthea is called Lola and has to share her sanitizing hand wipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Monk shows, I'm just visiting around with them.

"Mr. Holmes, your brother is here."

Mycroft groaned inwardly; bracing himself for Sherlock's entrance.

"It's the other brother."

"Hello, Mycroft. Myko…"

Surprised, but also excited, Mycroft turned to see The Other Brother.

The man in the doorway shifted his shoulders uncomfortably; his fingers twitched.

"I thought London would be cleaner," he stated anxiously. "The travel brochures… they lied. "

Relief filled Mycroft as he calmly shook his brother's hand. "Hello, Adrian, it's been a while."

"Only three years, five months and two days, but you know that…." Adrian replied; eagerly taking the wipe Anthea handed him.

"Thank you, Lola," he whispered with respect. "You always did carry the best brand. Anthea smiled gently at the other brother. He always called her Lola.

"How is San Francisco?" Mycroft asked intently; his eyes gazing sadly over his brother. Not missing a single detail.

Adrian sighed and looked around the office hesitantly. "It's loud, full of children, pestilence and dirt…"

"Just the usual I see," Mycroft said as his brother admired the perfectly straight photos on the walls.

"I suppose Sherlock is still putting intestines in the microwave, and storing garbage under his bed, isn't he?"

Anthea giggled softly; remembering the old days.

"Yes," Mycroft replied reluctantly. "I must say things are still the same with our little brother.


End file.
